


Mortal Kombat: WindWolf - Sweet Sweet Revenge

by Mk11blackabal



Series: WindWolf Tickling [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickling, Ticklish Nightwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Ever Since That Moment With Nightwolf, Fujin Has Been Planning His Revenge.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Nightwolf/Fujin, Nightwolf/Fujin (Mortal Kombat)
Series: WindWolf Tickling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904797
Kudos: 8





	Mortal Kombat: WindWolf - Sweet Sweet Revenge

Nightwolf Was Taking Care Of His Spirit Animals, Unaware Of Fujin Sneaking Up Behind Him. The Wind God Had His Plan Ready And Right In His Head.

Once Nightwolf Was About To Turn Around, Fujin Striked, Wiggling His Fingers Along Grey's Sides. Grey Jumps, Turning To His Boyfriend, Smirking. 

Nightwolf: "What Are You Doing, Fujin?"

Grey Reached Behind Him To Squeeze Fujin's Side, But Immediately Retracted. Fujin Found Nightwolf's Ticklish Spots: His Hips. As Soon As Fujin Scratched Along Them, Nightwolf Squealed In Surprise, Trying To Smack His Boyfriend's Hands Away.

Fujin: "Aww! That Was So Cute! Now Let's See If We Can Make You Scream~"

And With That, Fujin Proceeded To Squeeze And Gently Scratch Along Grey's Hips. Nightwolf Burst Out In Hysterical Loud Laughter.

Nightwolf: "N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" *Snort* "F-FUHUHUHUHUHUHUJIHIHIHIHIHIN!!!!! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!!!!!" *Snort* "PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!!!!" *Snort*

Fujin: "Why? You're Laugh Is Adorable!"

Nightwolf: "N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO I-IHIHIHIHIHIHIT'S NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!" *Snort*

Fujin: "Yes It Is! Especially Your Goose Laugh, Lemme See If I Can-"

Then, The Wind God Hit A Sweet Spot Somewhere On Grey's Hips, Because Nightwolf Started Screaming With Laughter, Not Long After He Replaced His Normal Laugh With His Goose Laugh, Some Goose Wheezes Occasionally Accompanying Snorts.

Fujin Gasps In Delight, Giggling A Bit.

Fujin: "There It Is! I Hope You Don't Mind Me Making You Laugh Like This For A While."

After 2 Minutes, Fujin Stopped, Retracting His Hands And Backing Away To Give Grey Space. The Wind God Watched As Nightwolf Wheezed Through His Last Fits Of Laughter. When Nightwolf's Breath Was Steady, He Turned To Fujin And Stared In A Sinister Yet Playful Way.

Nightwolf: "You're Next Fujin.....Run..."

Fujin Then Ran Off Giggling, Nightwolf Shortly Following After.


End file.
